


A Small Bit of Revenge

by Aranei



Series: We live with the choices we make [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranei/pseuds/Aranei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Bit of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> For the Camelot Drabble Prompt #175 Stay
> 
> This is the third part in this little soap opera. You really need to read the first two. 
> 
> Note: I really did picture soap opera acting and music, so cue the cheese music and the intense camera close ups.

Arthur took a deep breath and glared at her. He felt a flare of anger rise in his chest, at her, at Merlin, at the world. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Oh come off it Arthur. You know exactly what I am talking about,” Morgana snarled at him.

“As usual Morgana, you are just babbling nonsense,” he spoke in a dismissive tone that didn’t fool her in the slightest.

Morgana held her head high. “I hope Denial is a lovely place Arthur because you have been living there for quite some time.”

“Clever Morgana, but so far I haven’t heard anything worth hearing from you.”

“Fine Arthur, you want something worth hearing then I will give you something.” She got up close to him and spoke in a cold, even tone. “You talked Merlin into going out with you, into being more than friends and then you let Uther whisper in your ear that you needed a woman to be successful and happy, that being with Merlin was wrong.”

Arthur scoffed at her as he hid his surprise that she knew the truth. “You don’t know what you are talking about.”

Morgana pursed her lips for a moment as she glared, “I know everything Arthur, everything. He told me how you talked him into being more than friends and then suddenly you didn’t want him anymore.”

“We were just fooling around,” Arthur defended though he was clearly embarrassed. “Friends offering each other a bit of companionship.”

“Did you tell Merlin that? or did you just assume?” Morgana accused. Arthur shifted uncomfortably but didn’t answer so she leaned closer and continued. “Did you whisper things in his ear? He liked you Arthur, more than he should have from the moment he met you. God knows why, but somewhere along the line he figured out he loved you, then there you were offering what him his heart’s desire. He thought he was falling in love with you and you with him.” 

Arthur turned away from her. “He would have said something.”

Morgana shook her head. “Then you don’t know him as well as you think you do. He wanted you to be happy even if he was miserable.”

Arthur tightened his jaw. The thought that so much had been going on with Merlin and he didn’t know gnawed at him and twisted his gut. He already felt guilty about the relationship he had started with him. He cared about Merlin, a lot. “What is your point Morgana?”

“My point, brother dear, is that you are a cruel, heartless fool and a complete idiot. You claim you are his friend but you couldn’t be bothered to see what you were doing to him, how much you were hurting him. You had a good thing with him and you dropped him for Gwen, made her the focus of everything. You took her to all his favorite places, his favorite coffee shop, his favorite bookstore, his favorite restaurant, and all at times you knew he would most likely be there. You just had to flaunt your new relationship at every turn.”

Suddenly feeling intensely ganged up on Arthur retorted, “Merlin and I are good friends. Of course we would go to the same places.”

Morgana didn’t stop, pushing to get Arthur to be honest. “It was more than that, Arthur. You just couldn’t let him go. You had to be everywhere Merlin went and when he tried to back away from you, you just kept following and following.”

He would never admit it in a million years to her but he had followed. He had wanted to see Merlin, more often than not. “That is not true.”

“Then tell me why else he has been avoiding every get together these last few months? When was the last time you saw him at the pub? Or at the bookstore? Or at any friend’s house?”

“I saw him out last week with Gwaine and Percy. And he was at that party you threw for Lance.” Arthur informed.

“For all of ten minutes because you couldn’t control your jealous ego,” Morgana hissed.

Arthur felt a surge of guilt for that. He had been jealous of Lance, of what he had had with Gwen. And then the way Gwen fawned over him … Arthur stared at the brick wall of the house for a moment. “If what you say is true, and I am not saying it is, but if it is, then why now?”

Morgana sighed. Arthur really was oblivious and absolutely terrible when it came to anything dealing with deep emotions. “He lost hope Arthur. As long as you two were just dating, he had hope that you would change your mind.” She stopped and gave him a bitter smile, “Actually, Arthur, I’m glad you pulled that little stunt. It was just what he needed to think about himself and his happiness.”

The twisting feeling in Arthur’s gut increased. He honestly didn’t know what to do or say. He thought he was doing the right thing following his father’s advice. “So why are you telling me all this?”

“Because you should at least suffer something for this mess you created. You broke Merlin’s heart without sparing a thought for him and for that alone you should feel intense burning guilt the rest of your life.” Morgana moved to walk off but Arthur grabbed her arm.

“Is there anyway I can fix this? Should I go after him?” He felt desperate and it showed.

“Just stay here Arthur. Follow Uther’s plan for you and marry Gwen. Let Merlin find happiness with someone who deserves him.” Morgana walked away knowing she had exacted at least a small bit of revenge for Merlin.


End file.
